breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysora Iisu
Mysora Iisu '''is a Mantid Wind Blade and a member of the Rowdypuffs. She is played by Emily. '''Description Appearance As a mantid, Mysora is something akin to a humanoid insect hybrid. She has large wings which allow her to glide. Armed with a katana, she is quite lithe and quick of foot. She is of average height and build. Personality Mysora is a person best described as a loner. She does not like the idea of adventuring and she only accepted the quest to travel to Castle Caelos to protect Humil. She is quick witted, perceptive and somewhat distrustful of strangers, as seen when she was quick to distrust Talucia. She is however brave and selfless, quickly coming to Ann's defence by deflecting an arrow storm with the wind. She is also one to refuse power and responsibility, wanting to stay quiet. When confronted with exotic and new spices, she tends to rub her hands together in excitement. Biography Background Born in the city of Wakuul and trained as a Wind Blade, Mysora left Wakuul years ago and found herself working as a chef in the Lucky Few Tavern in the town of Humil. She still works there by the time the campaign starts. Chapter 1 - The Founding Session #1 - Humble Beginnings Mysora works as a chef in the local tavern known as the Lucky Few. She serves the customers and even serves her future party members. She is there when a bloodied figure enters the room, asking for help in the defence of Humil. She participates in the Skirmish of Humil and helps to defeat a trio of abominations. In this first fight, she meets six other people: * Aamon, a young hooded child. * Talucia, a mysterious stranger. * Ambrose, a exotic fighter. * Eve and Marutavik, a human and Yuan Ti duo. * Mysora, the cook from the Lucky Few. After the fight, she sees Ann injured by a few arrows and rushes to aid her. Her command of the wind saves Ann from all but one arrow. Afterwards, she returns with the rest of the group and later agrees to help search for the missing civilians. It is here that the tale of the Lucky Few begins. Session #2 - Rescue Operation GO! Mysora and the group, after agreeing to search for the missing civilians, enters the nearby forest to search for the missing people. She encounters an odd figure called Dawning who manages to dismantle a well placed illusion covering a hidden base. The group enter the base but the odd actions of Talucia (who had tried to shoot a dart at Ann) anger and confuse Mysora. Mysora questions Talucia but the questioning is cut short by the opening of a hidden door in the base. Mysora and the group brave the traps of the Hidden Base and afterwards takes a airlift to a top level and is present when the inhabitants of the Hidden Base confront the group. The group question the inhabitants but these mysterious people deny any of the questions and the talks break down into a fight. The group prevail and they successfully locate, rescue and escort the missing civilians back to Humil. Afterwards, the group are given the second half of their pay and are asked by Captain Lasander to travel to Castle Caelos and bring back reinforcements to secure Humil. Agreeing to this request, the group set out for Castle Caelos. Session #3 - On the Road After accepting Cpt Lasander's request to travel to Castle Caelos, the group travels to Castle Caelos. They travel through the night, in the cover of darkness. Mysora takes the reins of the horse Talucia is tied to, deciding to keep an eye on him/her. Whilst riding, she experiences a very lifelike vision. She finds herself in a powerful tornado made of darkness and light. Before she regains consciousness, she hears a message in the back of her mind: “''Mysora. The wind is your ally but it will never fully accept you if you continue to shirk your responsibilities and run away from your destiny. You are so much more than a simple cook''” The shock of the vision is enough for her to lose her balance and she falls off her horse, lightly injuring her in the ensuing tumble. She is tended to by Ann and regains her bearings to continue travelling. The group eventually make their way to Castle Caelos and it is there that the group inform Commodore Tala Lasander of the Skirmish at Humil. The Commodore organises an expeditionary force of 100 riders to reinforce Humil, alongside another 100 foot soldiers to travel to Humil afterwards. The Group travels back to Humil after two days of travel. The expeditionary force make camp outside the gates of Humil and the two forces converge. The group meet the Commodore and receive their payment. The Commodore extends a second quest but Mysora, tired of the recent action, declines and goes back to work at the Lucky Few. Before she can get far however, the camp is attacked by a group of abominations, similar to the ones that attacked Humil four days prior. The group engage the abominations in battle. In the ensuing fight, the group rapidly eliminate the three abominations but things quickly go awry when the last abomination transforms into an enhanced abomination. The abomination frightens half of the group and slaughters one of Aamon's summons. It takes the entire efforts of the group to greatly weaken it but before the killing blow can be struck, the abomination charges Mysora and knocks her unconscious. Before any of the group can retaliate, the abomination disembowels Mysora, brutally killing her. It moves to eliminate the rest of the group but is stopped when the recently killed Mysora is resurrected. Surrounded by a furious tempest and emanating a bright white light, Mysora decisively ends the abomination before falling back to unconscious, severely exhausted by her death and resurrection. In the end, she rests and gingerly accepts the Commodore's request to travel to Caelum. It is there that the first meeting of the Lucky Few and the Princeps Korvus Castus occurs, in the estate of House Castus. Chapter 2 - Caelum Session #4 - Welcome to Caelum The group left Castle Caelos with a plethora of supplies and a cart to transport them. Using her previous employment as a blacksmith, Ann disguised herself as a blacksmith whilst Talucia and the group disguised themselves as merchants. During the travel, Mysora was haunted by a vision of the howling wind and hears the whispers it carried in its breeze "Accept your power" She would be further bombarded with more vague visions with incoherent speech that both confused and unnerved her. After three days of travel on the road, the group reached God's scar, a canyon located in the Outer Territories. As they travelled through God's scar, they were accosted by a group of bandits who tried to rob them. Despite the appearance of a juvenile tyrannosaurus, the bandits and the t-rex were quickly dispatched. Afterwards the group continued travelling and soon found themselves out of God's Scar and back on the main road. After four more days of travel, the group reached a crossroads where they encountered a group of merchants. The leader introduced himself as a merchant and paid the group to act as guards. For the rest of the day, the group escorted the merchants until they split ways sundown. The group took refuge at a nearby grove. As the group slept, bandits encircled their campsite and attacked. The group made corpses of the bandits whilst Ann chased down a lone surviving bandit. The bandit was revealed to be the leader of merchants the group met earlier. The group continued their way through the Outer Territories and eventually reach Castle Asurial, the gate fortress that leads into the Inner Territories. The group meet Commodore Balef and after presenting the mission scroll, they are let into the Inner Territories. After two weeks of travel on the road, the group finally reach Caelum. For Ann it is a moment of nostalgia as she had not been in Caelum for years. The group travelled to the Law courts to gain an audience with the leader of the Caelish, Princeps Korvus Castus. After informing the Princeps of the situation, the Rowdypuffs were dismissed but told to comeback the next day. Afterwards, the group travelled to Ann's mother Gabriella's estate, where mother and daughter were tearfully reunited. In the morning, after staying the night, the group travelled met up with the Princeps and were given a mission to investigate the Town of Peperit which had gone dark. The group agreed and were escorted into the mountains and made their way into the caves of Mt. Tirith. Session #5 - Tirith Caves Ann and the group venture into the caves where it is pitch dark and so the group are forced to rely either their natural dark vision or use a torch. As they walk through the hallway leading to Peperit Town, they find the hallways to be painted with blood but no body parts to go with. After an hour of walking, the group eventually reach the town of Peperit, finding the town to be derelict, with the walls barely standing and the gate in shambles. As the group enter the town, they found it to be faring little better than the walls and gate, with some buildings on fire and some barely standing. The group found no signs of life, with only the bloodstains on the ground and in the buildings to denote that anyone ever lived in Peperit. The group inspect the Town Hall and break down the doors after they found it was barricaded from the inside. As they go inside, they encounter one survivor huddled in the dark corner of the room. Eve approaches the survivor but her movement alerts the survivor who is revealed to be haggard and bloodied in appearance. When Eve gets too close, it triggers the survivor in rushing her. The survivor tries to maul Eve and she can only barely hold them off. She is helped by Marutavik who takes the opportunity to slice off the head of the rabid survivor. After the attack, the group hear screams outside and re-barricade the doors and hide in the Hall. After hiding long enough for whatever is outside to leave, the group leave the hall and inspect the outside. As they leave however, rabid humans and gnomes come charging down the street and attack the group. The group kill their attackers but there is no rest as immediately afterwards, the bodies of the fallen float in the air and start coalescing together to create one giant blob of meat. The group engage it in combat but nearly half the group are consumed by it and were nearly consumed by it in the process. The captured group members were able to narrowly escape the blob's clutches and together, the group decided retreating was the best option, as the blob overwhelming the group and they could also hear more screaming and running coming down from the direction of Town Hall. The group retreat back to Caelum and exit outside in the mountain entrance. Awaiting them there was the Caelum Angelus led by Marius. The group had little time to explain as a horde of rabid people were right behind them. The angels take hold of their thunder cannons and quickly group up in a firing line and fire upon the rabid people. The firing lasts for a full minute before the mountain is silent. The group take the time to catch their breath and are escorted down the mountain by Marius. When they arrive back at Caelum, they are informed by Marius that they will be debriefed at the Law District tomorrow. The group head back to the De'von estate and spend the night there. Session #6 - The Veil Falls After surviving the Fall of Peperit, the group wearily walked back to Caelum. Ann, Aamon, Eve, Mysora and Marutavik decided to rest at the De'von estate while Ambrose went outside the walls of Caelum to make camp for the night whilst Talucia spent the night by himself. Talucia spent the night on top of the Temple of Zilander, the Caelish God of the Sea. He experienced a vision of crackling lightning when he touched the surface of the temple. After spending the morning there, he rendezvoused with the group at the De'von Estate. After a much needed rest, the group reconvene in the morning and have breakfast. Afterwards the group travelled to the Law Court and were debriefed there by the Princeps who paid them for their work and promptly gave them a new mission. The group were ordered to travel to the Veil of Aeagle to meet a contact there. The group left immediately and eventually got there at 9:00 PM. While the rest of the group rode on horseback, Talucia informed them he would reach there another way before disappearing. They made camp on top of the cliffs which was hidden by the nearby forest. The group waited until midnight for the contact. At midnight, a person heavily cloaked inquired if the group was the Rowdypuffs. After getting confirmation, the trees behind the cloaked figure exploded with gun fire as unknown figures fired upon the group. Rushing from the cover of the trees are heavily armored soldiers who engage the Rowdypuffs in combat. Whilst the group are fighting, Talucia arrives at the forest and incapacitate one of the soldiers there. The group are able to defeat the ambushing soldiers. Afterwards the group interrogate a lone surviving soldier for a while and are able to determine that these soldiers were sent by Caelum but that they were also brainwashed. Before they can interrogate the soldier further, a dart hits the soldier in the neck. The soldier begins to rapidly mutate before exploding. The group are able to survive the explosion but are confronted by Dawning who teleports them to an unknown room. There the group are informed by Dawning that they are now involved in an celestial war between the Gods and Devils against a previously unknown species called the Etoi. The group are given a decision. They can either work with the Godly alliance or fight the Etoi on their own. The group reluctantly aligned themselves with the Alliance and pondered their fate in the wars to come. Session #7 - Traitor! After the revelations, the Rowdypuffs were debriefed by Dawning. They were informed that there was a traitor in Caelum, one working with the Etoi and that they were the ones to sent the assassins after the group. The group were then transported back to the Veil Cliffs and told that they would meet Dawning there and that he would be in disguise. The group went back to sleep and woke up at 9:00 AM. The group left the Veil, with Talucia stating he would meet the group back at Caelum. They travelled back to Caelum, arriving at a crossroads at a cliff overlooking the Plains of Caelum. The group were about to continue their trip down the cliffs but a gunshot impacting the road in front of them. The source came from a person standing on top of the cliff-head overlooking the group's position. This person is revealed to be Dirk, with a new leg and arm to replace the ones lost at the hands of the Rowdypuffs. He greets the group before signalling hidden mercenaries to fire on the group position. Mercenaries with muskets fire on the group, with two cannons also firing on the group's position. The group engage the mercenaries and swiftly eliminate most of them with the exception of one musketeer who the group interrogate afterwards. The musketeer reveals no useful information and so Ann kills him. Afterwards, the group travel down the cliffs and reach the bottom, arriving at the Plains of Caelum. Before they can continue their journey, they are ambushed by a squad of abominations. A brutal but quick fight occurs. The abominations are put down but before the group can rest, they are surrounded by dozens upon dozens of bandits on horseback that appear as if conjured from thin air. Towering above the bandits is an ape-like abomination. Saddled casually on top of the abomination is Dirk, who gloats on having the group surrounded and urges them to surrender in exchange for a quick death. Before he can make good on his threat, a Caelish patrol charge in and slaughter the bandits. Dirk escapes in the ensuing chaos. Afterwards, the group are escorted back to Caelum and from there are told to meet the Princeps at the Council Meeting. The group wait ten minutes until the Princeps and Marius Arlington finally arrive with three soldiers. Korvus expresses surprise that the group arrived back so quickly, to which the group replies that the supposed contact tried to assassinate them. Ann and Mysora then interrogate Korvus and Marius by telling them that the assassins were Caelum Angels and that because Marius was the leader, he would know. Marius gets flustered as they poke holes in Marius explanations. Angered at the group's accusations, Marius orders the soldiers to arrest the group. One of the soldiers however disobeys orders and aims their gun at Marius. This rogue soldier is revealed to be Dawning, who knocks out the other two soldiers. Dawning is about to interrogate Marius when Marius charges a spell and banishes Dawning. He then puts the group into stasis and murders Korvus with Ann's swords. Marius falls unconscious just as Caelish soldiers arrive in the room led by Lariel. Lariel charges the group in a rage but Dawning reappears at the last moment and teleports the group back to the unknown room, where they pondered their next move as it sunk in that they were now the most wanted people in the Caelish Princepality.